Question: Simplify the expression. $-2a(-2a-2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2a}$ $ = ({-2a} \times -2a) + ({-2a} \times -2)$ $ = (4a^{2}) + (4a)$ $ = 4a^{2} + 4a$